


The Disappointment

by julialee



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julialee/pseuds/julialee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Vic's birthday. Chrissie and Robert return home only for Robert to go back to the pub when he realizes he's forgotten his phone. Unknown to Robert he's about to be greeted with disappointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Robron it pains me to see Robert get away with so much. So I decided to write a fic where Aaron is having none of it and Robert is left to brood about it...but only for a little bit because I hate seeing a sad Aaron.

Aaron is sitting at the bar, sulking, drinking by himself, but only for a short period of time. Turning slightly, Robert sees him from the corner of his eye. As he walks over and sits down, he stares at Aaron.

"You alright?" As the words leave his lips he feels the uncomfortable silence dissipate.

Chugging down the rest of his beer, Aaron glares at him, his eyes glittering with anger. "Fine, just all this talking is doing my head in." Aaron nods toward the few occupants talking amongst themselves in the pub.

Robert casts a quick glance over his shoulder at the half-empty pub. His eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Right...so are we still on for tomorrow then?" He gives him a nervous smile.

Aaron looks down at his lap, presses his lips into a thin line. "Change of plan, you go with Chrissie."

Leaning back in his chair, Robert looks at him dumbfounded. "You joking?" He follows his gaze to where his phone lays in Aaron's lap. Robert's smile disappears. Aaron...

His tight-lipped mouth turns down at the corners. His vision starts to blur. He could feel the nausea building, the bile in my throat threatening to coat his mouth and make him gag. He was still hesitant, but he knew that it was no time for hesitation. "Who's Trevor?"

"What are you going on about?" Robert says, already knowing the answer.

Biting his lower lip, Aaron rolls his eyes. "There's no point in pretending. I know everything."

"You know nothing...please don't read into something that isn't there." Robert catches Aaron's eye and feels a clench in his stomach at his worried look. "It was just a one off." He regrets the words the moment they leave his lips, hanging heavy in the air, creating a deafening silence between them.

"Yeah, like I was." Aaron says in that wry tone of his that often makes Robert's teeth clench.

It takes a moment for Robert to respond. "I don't see what the problem is. It was just meaningless sex. It didn't mean anything."

"And the lies just keep coming." Aaron says shaking his head in disgust.

Robert's gaze shifts to the floor. "It didn't. You and Chrissie were both busy." He lets out a frustrated sigh. "I was bored alright...waiting for you and so I decided to scout the area." Robert looks up and sees compassion reflected in his deep blue eyes. Sees the beginning of a sad smile curling his lips and senses the regret he feels within himself. He takes a deep breath and looks around the room, then back at Aaron. "What happened between me and that bloke is not going to affect what we have."

Robert's phone vibrates against his hand. "You're sick you know that." Aaron tosses his phone back to Robert, and he sees it is Trevor.

From Trevor:

Had fun last night. Can we do it again sometime?

Robert runs his hands through his hair in frustration. Aaron...I...

"Just do one." he says, his voice reproachful, disappointment laced with sadness. He realizes he is crying, gently, softly, as tears begin to fall slowly down his cheeks. He sets off at a run for the garage before Robert could stop him.

"Aaron!" Robert calls after him but he doesn't stop. He keeps running. Robert slams his fist against the counter, yelling "Shit!" Eyes bulging, lips quivering. He stayed there a while longer, trying to pull himself together, talking to himself. He glances at the now unoccupied seat before feverishly running toward the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert struggles to keep his emotions at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter kind of took off in a totally different direction...partly due to latest episodes of Emmerdale with Aaron's fall. But the next chapter will definitely have a jealous Robert.

A damp chill envelops the entire neighborhood, as Robert makes his way over to the garage. He could hear his hard feet hitting the ground and dry leaves crumbling under his weight.

Tripping over branches, Robert stumbles and struggles to catch himself in the air as he falls, losing his balance. His hands grasp the crispy pavement. He rolls over on his side, and getting his arm under him, comes off the floor with a lunge.

He approaches the door. Slowly, with light steps. He feels sick, apprehensive, as he takes a tentative step forward. He slowly pushes the door open and takes an inward breath. His eyes lock onto Aaron huddled in the corner of the garage. He sits completely still with his arms hanging at his sides. Watching the light fall on to his face he notices how sharp his cheekbones had become. The sight sends shivers down his spine.

He starts to walk towards him and when he doesn't budge he wonders if he's even aware that he's in the room. As his name leaves his lips, his eyes flutter open and he looks at him. Robert lowers himself to the ground till he's on his knees and gently puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Please...please just leave." Aaron says. He looks down at his bony fingers and quietly counts to himself. Robert take his hands in his and he draws breath in sharp, painful gasps.

He gives Aaron's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere."

Aaron's voice drops to a low whisper. "You hurt me." he continues to look at the ground shamefully.

Robert stares at him, looking concerned. "Hey, look at me." Robert's stomach clenches tightly as his dark blue eyes meet his. At first they're bright and alive and then they just flicker out. With that, his eyes roll back and his body pitches forward. It all happens so fast that his head hits the ground before he's able to catch him.

Blood trickles down his temple, making a bright pool on the floor. Robert's skin tingles, almost stings as the blood continues to stain the floor. The horrifying sight of him lying on the ground, immediately brings memories of Katie's death flooding back. As he slowly starts to back away from Aaron, he doesn't even hear himself screaming. His brain shuts down and the world around him disappears.

When he comes to, he's lying flat on the floor, face down. He gets off the floor and immediately holds his hands to his head. His head pounds. Inside his head pounds. Turning his head, he dispassionately stares at the body on the floor. As he continues to stare, he forgets the pain in his head. He slowly walks towards Aaron, Aaron is perfectly still until Robert notices his finger twitching. He kneels down beside him and and takes him into his arms, leaning his forehead against the other. "I'm so sorry Aaron."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When Victoria sees Robert look hastily around him, she hastens towards him. She could not speak, couldn't answer his look; her heart pounds in her chest as she runs towards him. Her footsteps come to a halt. She could hear him shivering with the cold."Where is he?"

Robert just stares at her. His mouth hangs open, and no matter how hard he tries to speak, no words will come out. She catches him by the arm and makes him look at her. "Where is he Robert?" Robert snaps out of his trance to see Vic's concerned face. He motions toward the garage. She nods her head and they both walk to the garage. As they enter the garage, they see Aaron lying crumpled on the floor. Victoria lets out a cry as she rushes to him. Brushing away a few strands of hair that were matted to his sweaty forehead, she looks over her shoulder at Robert. "What have you done?"

He looks at her flabbergasted. "What have I done? I didn't even touch him." Robert grinds his teeth in frustration. "He just collapsed." 

Victoria turns her attention back to Aaron. "How long has he been like this?" 

A frustrated Robert takes a moment and lets out a sigh of anger. "I don't know. About ten minutes something like that."

Touching Aaron's shoulder, she shook him gently. "Come on Aaron." Using her fingertips, she gently slaps his cheeks. "Aaron, wake up."

His eyes slowly flutter open. "Aaron. Aaron." Victoria's voice is louder than usual as she calls his name. "Look at me." His eyes meet hers. "Can you hear me?"

"What happened?" he says, putting his hand to his head, and sighing deeply. He tries to sit up but grimaces in pain. Victoria gently pushes him back down.

"You passed out," Robert answers. Victoria glares at him, and he shrugs his shoulders. "You were having a go at me in the pub." As he says the words, Aaron's memories come rushing in. Looking into his eyes Robert can see he remembers it too.

"He needs a hospital," Victoria declares.

For an instant Robert sees panic in his eyes. "He'll be better off at home, Vic." For once she doesn't disagree with him. She just nods her head in agreement.

"Can someone help me off the floor?" Aaron says and Robert lets out a light chuckle.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The snow crunches and compacts beneath his feet as Robert heads home. "Oi!" Hearing Victoria, he turns around feeling that perhaps she needs to vent her frustration. "I'm not done with you yet." Her cheeks turn red as she starts fuming, her eyes fierce.

Robert just stands there with a blank look on his face. "Can you just leave it?"

She just rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "No, I can't Robert." She takes a deep breath and lets out an exasperated sigh. "First Aaron beats you up and now this...it's more than just about the business isn't it?" He stares at the ground, his gaze unfocused. "Why was he having a go at you in the pub? I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth."

He stands motionless in the darkness. He clenches his fists slightly in sync with his breathing. "Alright, I'll tell you. But not here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Robert tell Vic the truth...I guess we'll have to wait and see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> will continue if people liked reading it.


End file.
